Mad World
by MadHatter99
Summary: TezuFuji only. Fuji is a mental patient who seems to have nothing mental about him while Tezuka is a new doctor there. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine but some of the character is mine.

Note:

1. This is AU

2. Tezuka is 21 yrs old and Fuji is 18 yrs old.

3. Don't kill me.

--------

"_Even now I'm still searching for something or someone to hold on to."_

--------

"Welcome to our hospital Tezuka Kunimitsu. We had heard a lot about you from the chairman and I hope that you enjoy working here."

"Thanks Dr. Takada." Reply Tezuka without much emotion.

Tezuka is a new doctor at a small mental hospital called Byoin which is located quite far from the city. Even though Tezuka graduated with the highest score 2 months ago, he prefers to work in a small quiet place first to gain experience.

After the introduction, Dr. Takada gives Tezuka tour around the hospital, he brings Tezuka to see the dining room, check up room, etcetera. He also introduces some of the patient to Tezuka. Most of the patient that Dr. Takada introduces say hello to Tezuka and introduces themselves but afterwards they start talking to themselves without stopping or ignore Tezuka and continue their activities, some even goes on berserk. While some didn't even say hello to Tezuka, they just continue to do what they usually do such as running in circle, playing child game, and other things.

After the tour, Dr. Takada left Tezuka alone because he has to go to his office. Feeling a little bit tired after the tour, Tezuka go to the rooftop to breath fresh air. Opening the door to the rooftop, he could see someone leaning against the tall black fence and smoking his cigarettes. The person appear to be a patient because of the tag that his wearing on his left hand. A beautiful patient to be exact, slender body, blue eyes, short light brown hair, even though this person appear to be short/small, he has an angelic face. Approaching that person, Tezuka took the cigarettes and step on it to put it off.

"Hey that's my last cigarettes!" Shout the patient who is feeling very annoyed.

"A patient shouldn't be smoking." Reply Tezuka calmly.

"Hmm... you must be new. I haven't seen you around. My name is Fuji, nice to meet you." Said Fuji happily who is currently examining Tezuka's face very closely.

Pushing Fuji away from his face, Tezuka introduce him selves.

"Saa… from the look of your face you must be really smart because you have graduated from school at such a young age and work here, but then why do you want to work here?" Ask Fuji curiously.

Leaning against the fence, Tezuka answer Fuji's question calmly, "I guess it's to take a break from all the stress and the busy city." Looking at the sky, he continue, "I also don't like the city's air and I can't see the sky clearly there."

"Hehe… then you have the same hobby as me. I also like looking at the sky and that's the reason why I came here often." Said Fuji as he leans against the fence next to Tezuka with a smile on his face.

"Why are you here then? You don't look like a mental patient. All the mental patient that I had meet downstairs either goes on berserk or ignore me and start talking to themselves."

"Hehe" chuckle Fuji, "It's like that here, every single one of them except for me. But it's interesting to see them." Add Fuji.

"So why are you here then?"

"I'm not gonna tell you the reason, it wouldn't be interesting but I can say that everyone here got a problem, including me." Answer Fuji calmly while looking at the sky.

"So is that why you smoke?" Ask Tezuka.

"Well, yeah and I smoke only when I have the supply, which is quiet rare nowadays."

"Then I shall forbid you from smoking any kind of cigarettes." Reply Tezuka calmly.

"Eeee……!" Say Fuji with a very surprise looks on his face. "How come? I'm not underage you know."

"So how old are you then?"

"18yrs old! _Oou-san_…"

"Still underage for me and for your information I'm not that old, I'm still 21." Reply Tezuka calmly. He then starts to pat Fuji on the head and make a statement that he will never let Fuji to smoke again as long as he works here.

"It's also because I don't like the smell of cigarettes, it's disgusting." Add Tezuka as he stops patting Fuji's head. "I have to go now, see you." With that, Tezuka left the roof top, leaving Fuji alone.

Leaning against the fence, Fuji tilt his head up and start to observe the sky. Bringing his hand to his hair, Fuji touches the part where Tezuka had patted him.

"Don't act as an adult, you don't even know me." Said Fuji coldly.

-------

So what you think about it? Give me your comment peoples.

I hope my English improving. You peoples here is so nice to me, you don't even mind my English… Love you all. But does anyone want to prove read my work? I wonder.

Note:

1. Those that don't know what _Oou-san_ mean, it mean mister or _oyaji_. I don't really know how to spell it hehe.

2. Dr. Takada: Those that are Indonesian should get this joke, I hope. Tak ada mean not there in Bahasa Indonesia. Therefore the Doctor its not there hehehe (come out with this name coz I don't know what other name can I use).

3 .Let's just think that Tezuka it's really really REALLY smart and that he graduate from school that fast, but then I don't even know the length for University for psychology/ medical… _lalala I'm running away…_

Anyway stay tune for the next chapter which hopefully could be finish soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Note: Thanks for Urchin Power and Alaena Flame Dragonstar for proofreading my work. I mostly used the Urchin Power one, sorry Alaena Flame Dragonstar but I used some of your too. Thanks a lot. I just have to say that Urchin is so HARSHED, I almost cry… not, hehehe. Anyway thanks, I shall be more careful next time.

One thing that I realize, writing an essay is so much easier than writing a story. sigh

Chapter 2

--------

"_Happiness for me is the same as emptiness"_

--------

While walking down the staircase, passing the 5th floor, Tezuka, who was still thinking about his previous encounter with Fuji was suddenly greeted by Dr. Takada who was searching for him.

"There you are! I've been looking all around for you. It's time to check on your patient. Where have you been?" Asked Dr. Takada.

"I was in the rooftop. I needed fresh air." Answered Tezuka as they walked down the corridor. They then arrived in a room where they could check and give the patient medicine.

"Hmm… the rooftop huh, you must have met him then."

"You mean Fuji?"

"Yeah, him. He's pretty popular here among the doctors and patients, especially because of his beauty."

_That's right,_ thought Tezuka.

"He was admitted to this hospital about a year ago. Everyone was very surprise by his arrival. He came late at night and he was totally drenched because of the rain." Explained Dr. Takada as he checked upon an old lady for her health and improvement. "He insisted to be one of the patients here even though he doesn't show any serious mental sickness but he might suffer from Manic Depression."

Dr. Takada pauses and instructs the nearest nurse to get a bottle of medicine located in the top drawer. Receiving the medicine and check it to ensure it's the correct one, he then instruct the nurse to remember to give this old lady 2 pills once a day alongside with the usual medicine. Finish checking up the old lady, Dr. Takada moves on to the next patient who is still young, probably around 25 years old. This patient is wearing blue underwear on his head and another one outside his long tight pants. Running around and shouting that he's Batman. Dr. Takada has to instruct the nurses to calm him down and sit on a chair.

As he checks on the patient, Dr. Takada continues, "So yeah, umm… where am I again? Ummm… Oh yeah, I remember." Smile Dr. Takada who is having trouble checking on the Batman wannabe because he keeps on moving and trying to break free from the nurses who is holding him to the chair. "Anyway, he doesn't seem to have home to go to or family, since no one ever visited him but he does have a lot of money since he gave us a bag full of money enough for 6 years of treatment here. We don't know how he got the money from and we didn't hear any bank robbery by 17yrs old, so we took half of the money as a payment for 3 years and told him to keep the rest."

As Dr. Takada finished his sentence, he continues having problem checking the Batman wannabe while Tezuka was so deep in thought about Fuji that he that he didn't say a word or even notice that Dr. Takada got punched by the Batman wannabe, right on the face.

……..

The next day.

"Tezuka you're back to see me! Hehehe." Said Fuji happily as Tezuka walked from the rooftop's door to a bench that was located left from the door.

"No. I came here to eat my lunch." Tezuka replied as he sat down and took out his bread.

"Huh, you haven't eaten lunch yet. I feel sorry for you, Tezuka." Joked Fuji as he sat down beside Tezuka. "By the way, why do you only eat bread? You can take the cafeteria food you know."

Ignoring Fuji's question and suggestion, Tezuka continued to eat his bread.

"Fine, if you don't want to answer me."

Standing up, Fuji started to walk towards the high black fence in front of him and when the wind blew, he stretched his arms out to feel the wind blowing past him through his body. For a moment, Fuji looks so beautiful, like an angel.

Turning around suddenly, Fuji started to talk to Tezuka, "Do you know why I like the sky Tezuka? Because it will never change and whenever I look at it it's still here and will never leave me, such thing comforts me. But sometimes the fact that the sky is too high and is impossible to reach scares me. No matter how hard I try to reach it, I could never touch it just like the sunflowers." Said Fuji as he stretched his arms out to the sky and tried to reach it. "If I could never reach it, it will never notice me down here. The fact that it's impossible for me to touch it makes me really sad and depressed."

"You're just lonely aren't you?" Replied Tezuka as he finished his bread.

"Hehe, I guess so…" Smiled Fuji with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Anyway you have a check up now don't you? Let's go."

"Umm." Agree Fuji as he followed Tezuka towards the exit door.

Walking down the stairs, Tezuka decided to use the elevator since the medical rooms were on the 2nd floor, while they were on the 8th floor. Pressing the down button of the elevator with Fuji right beside him, the elevator doors opened and they both went in. As it went down, there was silence in the elevator. There is no one else using the elevator except for them, and they both didn't say anything as the elevator went down. When they passed the 5th floor, the elevator suddenly shook and stopped, followed by a black out. Recovering from the shake, Tezuka began to check on the elevator's button to find that none of them worked, even the help/speaker button. Sighing to himself, he suddenly hears a mumbling sound from where Fuji was located.

Even in the dark, Tezuka could see that Fuji was sitting down on the floor, knee and hand locked together and breathing heavily. Fuji also started to mumble and talk in a soft voice. He was also shaking quite badly.

_In the world of darkness there is only me and the darkness._

Seeing how Fuji was very scared, Tezuka kneeled down in front of him and started to comfort Fuji, saying that everything will be all right. Seeing that it didn't work, Tezuka, without much thinking, hugged Fuji tightly to stop the shaking and tried to comfort him. Fuji, who was surprised by Tezuka actions, stopped mumbling and shaking. He grabbed Tezuka's arms tightly as if his life depended on it.

Several minutes later the lights went on and the elevator started to operate again. Seeing that the elevator worked, Fuji released his hold and Tezuka released Fuji. They both then stood up as if nothing has happened. The elevator door then opened as they arrived at the 4th floor. As it opened, some doctors, including Dr. Takada and some technician, greeted them. It seemed that there was a technical malfunction that made the elevator stop. Seeing that everything was all right, Dr. Takada offered to take Fuji to his room, where he could rest. Agreeing, Tezuka entrust Fuji to Dr. Takada. But before leaving, Fuji grabbed Tezuka's arms and said in a very small voice, "_Thank you_." He then released his hold and followed Dr. Takada.

--------

Finish editing this chapter at 1.52am… I don't know what to say…

Anyway thanks for those peoples that commented on the first chapter.

Notes:

1. Maniac Depression: s/he has sudden and extreme mood shifts, from euphoric highs to suicidal lows. _Thanks for Urchin Power for this._

2. I've just been told that it took so long for peoples to graduate from Medical/ Psychology University so I give you 2 choices, 1: Tezuka is taking a break from school and trying to gain experience as a doctor in trainee or something like that. 2. Tezuka is a total genius.

Notes on clothing:

1. This hospital allows the patients to wear casual clothes but they have to wear tags on their left hands or right hands, whichever they prefer. Why do the patients wear casual clothes? It's because the hospital wants them to be comfortable and the tags have signals built within them, so when a patient runs away the signal will give their location. It's also because I'm too lazy to explain the clothes.

2. The doctors, including Tezuka wear white coats and casual clothes underneath, so you people who read this fic can imagine yourself what Tezuka and Fuji are wearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Note:

Thanks for Urchin Power for proof reading my work… I love you hehehe. Anyway, sorry for bothering you in your exam time. Good luck.

Chapter 3

---------

_"Every child in this world is waiting for the day they feel good."_

---------

Several days have passed since the elevator incident, and Tezuka started to become very curious about Fuji. He found out that he was very different and stood out from the other patients. Not only because of his beauty such as the slender figure, blue eyes, and soft red lip but also because of his behavior. He didn't goes berserk like other patients who started to throw anything that they could find or run around screaming, proclaiming that he's a super hero like that Batman wannabe patient. Tezuka never saw any of that coming from Fuji, but he did see some mood swings that Fuji was having when he was observing the sky, and the way that his blue eyes showed loneliness and grief in the same time.

What Dr. Takada said about Fuji's popularity in the hospital was right. Every doctor and nurse in the hospital knew about Fuji and they always talked about him. Some of the nurses even fell in love with Fuji, even though they never admitted to it. The nurses even fought to decide who would give Fuji his medicine. But the irony of it was that no one really knew Fuji. They barely know anything about Fuji's family, except that he has a little brother. He would always talk about how his brother would act and so on. However, he never told them about the rest of his family, their names, where did he live, what school did he went to and so on even though they always talked about him.

Tezuka tried asking Fuji about his family, but whenever Tezuka asked Fuji, he just ignored the question or he would change the subject. Tezuka never succeeded to dig out any information about Fuji's family. Fuji was just too clever at dodging questions. Even though Tezuka did not know anything about Fuji's family, Fuji knew about Tezuka's. Tezuka tried to ignore those questions but Fuji is Fuji. He will keep on trying until he gets the answer that he wants.

"Heee… So your whole family is in the medical field?" Fuji asked Tezuka, who was currently eating his melon bread quietly, enjoying the view of the rooftop until Fuji disturbed him.

"Yeah." Answered the annoyed Tezuka.

"Cool! So your grandfather and father own their own hospital? That is amazing! You must be really rich then."

"…"

"Hehehe." Fuji laughed. "Anyway, I've been wondering, do you have a girlfriend?"

Feeling a little bit uncomfortable with that question, Tezuka stopped eating to stare coldly at Fuji.

"Come on, I only ask whether you have a lover or not." Fuji shrugged.

Ignoring Fuji's comment, Tezuka said nothing and continued to eat his melon bread.

"Tell me."

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"P L E A S E?" Plead Fuji, but this time with the help of his blue eyes.

"…"

"Come on Tezuka, no need to be embarrassed. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Swore Fuji.

Feeling that Fuji would keep on pestering him, Tezuka gave up and answer Fuji's question.

"Yes." Answered Tezuka, who was very disappointed in himself for giving in to Fuji.

Hearing the answer, Fuji smiled and replied, "See it's not that hard to answer my question. There are only two answers, yes or no."

Feeling very annoyed at Fuji, Tezuka continued to eat his bread. He decided to ignore Fuji's basic questions about his girlfriend such as _"What's her name?" "Is she pretty?" "Where does she live?" "What kind of job does she have?"_ and other such questions. However, Tezuka ignored all of that.

Seeing that Tezuka kept ignoring him and would never answer any of his questions, Fuji gave up and started talking to himself in a small voice.

"Hmm… how nice, having someone to look after you. I wish I could also have someone to look after me."

Even though Fuji was talking in a very quiet voice, Tezuka, who was sitting near him, could perfectly hear what Fuji had said.

"Don't you have someone to take care of you?" Tezuka asked suddenly.

Hearing the question, Fuji closed his eyes and smiled, as if hiding the pain that was reflected in his eyes.

"Lunch time is almost over Tezuka, you better go soon."

With that, Fuji dismissed Tezuka.

……..

_Arghh… that person totally annoys me_, thought Tezuka in his office while sorting out files and checking the patient's data on the computer for any improvements on his condition.

The more encounters Tezuka had with Fuji, the more he couldn't forget and stop thinking about him. This is especially because of his personality and the mysterious aura that surrounded him. The way he would always put on a smile and a bright face, even though deep inside he was in grief and crying for help. The way he hid his blue eyes as if he was ashamed with them and did not want peoples to look at them. The more Tezuka thought about Fuji, the more annoyed he got for not being able to understand him.

As Tezuka moved to the next file, he came upon Fuji's data. As he began to read through it, Tezuka noticed that there was little information about Fuji. There was no information about his family (even his brother's name), no indication of where he could possibly had come from and it even stated that there were no visitors for him, ever since he arrived here. They don't even know when his birthday is! It was as if Fuji had refused to give any information about his past and himself.

As Tezuka continued to read, he found a section, which stated Fuji's condition when he first arrived to the hospital. As Tezuka began to read it, he was very surprised by what the information had told him. The doctor that was assigned to check on Fuji had found bruises and scars all over his body. Some wounds were old, but some were new. It seems that he had been abused ever since he was young. Additionally, when the doctor asked how these had happened, Fuji did not speak.

In the document, it also stated that even though Fuji was nice to everyone, he would never befriend with them and would always go to the rooftop alone. Whenever a doctor tried to talk to him, he would shrug it off or ignored it. It appears that Fuji did not want any help even though he came to hospital where peoples could get help. It was as if he was waiting for someone or something to hold on to.

While Tezuka was busy reading Fuji's data, he didn't even notice the trouble that was happening outside his office. As Tezuka continued to read, the door has suddenly slammed open by Dr. Takada, who was breathing heavily with exhaustion.

"Tezuka!"

"Huh, what?"

"Fuji is missing."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, he's missing." Dr. Takada paused as he caught his breath. "We couldn't find him anywhere. We had searched his room, the rooftop, cafeteria, toilet, but we couldn't find him anywhere."

"You could locate him with the tag, can't you?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, we found the tag in the rubbish bin near the exit door. Somehow he succeeded to release the tag from his hand." Dr. Takada explained.

Tezuka couldn't say anything and continued to rub his head with his hand.

"Now what?"

"Well, this is actually not the first time that it happened."

"What!"

"Well, this has happen before, quite often actually. The last incident happened around 3 months ago. He usually doesn't escape far from here, and last time we found him at a small city."

"I can't believe this."

"Well, that is why we decided to send you alone to search for him."

"WHAT?"

Tezuka couldn't believe his ear; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well, you see, he never really leaves far from here and we could always find him at that small city or he goes back on his own. But to be safe, we have to search for him and that is why we decided to send you to look for him."

"Yeah, I can understand that, but why alone? I'm still new here and I don't really know him."

"Well the thing is, even though you're new, you're the only person whom Fuji allows to get close to. Usually he wouldn't even let people to come up to the rooftop."

Tezuka couldn't believe his luck; it seemed that Fuji would only bring misfortune and trouble to him.

"Grr…" Grunted Tezuka. "Fine, I'll go by myself."

"Thank you." Smiled Dr. Takada. "Now if you take the car and go west from here, you will find a small city near the beach. The city is called Il Mare."

"I'll go now then." Said Tezuka as he stood up and grabbed his key.

………..

In the meantime, Fuji was enjoying the breeze of the ocean. Walking down the beach, he let the waves wash his little feet, enjoying the cold. Watching the sunset, Fuji saw or rather heard the tune of an ice cream vendor. Feeling a little bit hungry, he decided to buy a vanilla ice cream cone. Seeing a bench nearby, Fuji sat down to eat his ice cream, while relaxing himself. Enjoying the view, Fuji couldn't help but to let his guard down and let his mind wonder to the past.

_It's your fault._

_You're an embarrassment._

_GO AWAY!_

_I wish you don't exist!_

_I'm sorry… Kaa-san._

"Fuji."

"Huh?" Fuji was surprised as he snapped back to reality. Looking up to see who called his name, he saw Tezuka who was walking towards him.

"You really like to trouble me, don't you?"

"What?"

Tezuka then sat down next to Fuji and continued, "Because of you, they send me here alone just to look for you. I actually could have gone home early today, but because of you," Tezuka paused as he stared at Fuji coldly, "because of you, I had to work late. Not only do I need to write a report about this, I still need to finish my work." Sighed Tezuka as he stared angrily at Fuji. When he was angry, his face was very frightening like a devil. Even Fuji felt scared sitting next to him. Noticing that Fuji has an ice cream, Tezuka, without much thinking, took it from his hand and ate it.

"Hey that's mine!"

"And now it's mine. It's your punishment for making me _worry_." Explained Tezuka.

As Tezuka finished his sentence, Fuji was very surprised that Tezuka was worried about him. _Worry… he worries about me… heh._ Amused Fuji._ That's interesting._

"Then let me threat you dinner to make it up, hehehe." Smiled Fuji. "It will be my treat."

"And how are you going to pay for it?"

"I have money. Dr. Takada must have told you about the bag full of money."

With that, Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand, which made him to drop the ice cream. Fuji then led Tezuka to a seafood restaurant not far from where they were. The restaurant was called _Umi no Ame_ (The Ocean's Rain). It was small and there's only a few peoples dining there, but it was a beautiful restaurant.

The restaurant's interior was made to look like the sea; the wall was painted ocean blue and they stuck little shells and artificial fish on the wall. They also hanged fishing net on the ceiling, complete with artificial crabs and fish stuck on them. You could practically smell the ocean and hear the ocean's wave as they opened the window and door to the balcony to let the wind in. They decorated the table with a small candle and small shells stuck on together around the candle to protect it from the wind, and below the glass table they put sand and starfish as decorations.

As they both went in, Fuji chose to sit outside on the balcony, to enjoy the scenery and the breeze. After ordering the food, they both stayed silent, as they enjoyed the sunset and the gentle wind.

"Isn't it nice here Tezuka?" Fuji asked suddenly.

"Do you come here often?" Tezuka replied.

"Huh?" Fuji asked confused. "Why do you ask?"

"It seems that you know this place pretty well."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Aaa sou." Fuji said while nodding his head. "Well, I used to come to this restaurant with my family when I was little for holidays, but ever since my mother died, we stopped coming here." Explained Fuji as he looked towards the ocean with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"Heh? No need to be sorry, T-e-z-u-k-a-kun. It was a long time ago, I already got over it."

As Fuji finished his sentence, the food came.

"Jaa… let's eat. The abalone here is really good."

………….

After they finished their dinners, the sun has already gone out to be replaced by the moon and stars lightning the dark sky. As they walked down the beach, Fuji was in a happy mood, so he started to sing in a soft voice, while Tezuka remained quiet and watched Fuji from a distance.

"Aaa… I feel so happy today. Aren't you happy, Tezuka?"

"…"

Hearing no reply, Fuji turned around and faced him.

"Smile, Tezuka, Smile!"

"Why should I?" Asked Tezuka.

"Because today is my birthday." Fuji answered.

"Heh?"

"Well it's not really my birthday. Actually, my birthday is between today and tomorrow."

"Leap year huh?"

"Yap." Smiled Fuji. "I'm going to be 19 years old. Isn't it exciting? Hehehe."

"I see, happy birthday then." Congratulated Tezuka.

"Thanks."

As they walked along the beach, Tezuka spotted a person selling souvenirs. Getting an idea, he told Fuji to wait then made his way towards that person. He chose something from a quite large selection of souvenirs and bought it from the salesperson. Fuji, who saw this, was very confused and didn't know what Tezuka was doing. Once Tezuka returned he asked Fuji to hold out his hand. As Fuji flipped over his hand, Tezuka gave him the present that he just bought.

"It's your birthday present." Explained Tezuka.

Fuji was very surprised. Glancing down at his hand and he was in shock at what Tezuka had given him. Tezuka had bought him a starfish key ring for his birthday present. It was small, but beautiful. The starfish was made from glass and inside the starfish was a small pink colored shell.

Fuji was speechless as he saw the gift. He couldn't believe that someone had given him a birthday present. "I…I don't know what to say. I haven't received anything for such a long time."

"A 'thank you' will be enough." Tezuka suggested.

Fuji was so touched that he almost cried, "Aaa… Thank you, Tezuka."

Tezuka could see that Fuji was on the verge of crying. For this reason he grabbed Fuji's hand and started to walk to where Tezuka had parked his car. "Let's go back." Tezuka notified.

"Umm, let's go." Fuji agreed softly as he treasured his birthday gift.

------------------

I hope you like it and I hope that the characters are not so OOC… So yeah… thanks to Urchin Power again and those peoples that has commented on the previous chapter.

Btw, my school is starting soon so it might take awhile for the next chapter to be ready.

Thanks peoples….. I hope my story doesn't bored you.. lalalala Sorry for the short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As usual Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Yaw Chapter 4…. Sorry for the long wait and thanks Urchin Power for proof reading my work. Can't do it without you even though you took quite awhile but it's OK. I don't mind

Anyway I have to warned you about this chapter.. Fuji is OOC.. I don't know why I do it but yeah… I love my Fuji to be fragile hehehe.

Chapter 4

--------------

"_I want to be with you, forever."_

--------------

After three hours of non-stop scolding that he received from Tezuka and the other doctors (including staff), Fuji could finally rest in his room. His ears were totally tired from all of the scolding that he had received, especially from Tezuka who had lectured him ever since he got into the car. As punishment for running away from the hospital, Tezuka was the one who suggested that he wasn't allowed to leave the building. He wasn't even permitted to go to the hospital's park for three months. In other words, Fuji was grounded.

Even though Fuji received a lot of scolding that day, he didn't mind at all. In fact he was glad that he decided to escape from the hospital. _I wouldn't have received this if I didn't run away today._ Thought Fuji as he laid on his bed, holding out the key chain that Tezuka had given him as a birthday present. He still could not believe that he received a birthday present after all these years without one. Even though it was just a simple starfish key chain, Fuji thought that it was the best present he had ever received. He didn't know that Tezuka could do such thing. Fuji always thought that he was just a cold blooded doctor who only talked to him because he was doing his job, but now after the elevator incident and the birthday present, Fuji started to change his opinion about Tezuka and couldn't stop thinking about him.

_I wonder what he's doing right now._

…………….

"I'm home." Announced Tezuka as he took off his shoes.

_What's the use of announcing that 'I'm home' if no one is here?_ Thought the annoyed Tezuka. Because of Fuji's little mischief, Tezuka had to do more work than he supposed to do. Not only did he have to write report about Fuji's run away scheme, but he also had to finish his paperwork.

_I'm dead…_ Tezuka thought tiredly as he neatly kept his shoes. He noticed a pair of white high heel shoes. Confused by the appearance of the new shoes that weren't suppose to be there, he almost made a move to grab the shoes to inspect them, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Arara. Did you have to do overnight work again Kunimitsu?" Surprised that someone was in his apartment and at the familiarity the voice, he slowly turned around and glanced up to see the owner's voice.

_It couldn't be!_ Tezuka thought nervously as he kept on hoping deep in his heart that the person who was standing behind him wasn't the one that he has in mind. However, as Tezuka saw that person's face, he gave up his hope and accepted the reality of his life.

_Anyone but her…_

"Why are you here Reiko?" He asked her in a very serious tone.

"Is that how you speak to your girlfriend or should I say your future wife, Kunimitsu?"

"Answer my question first. Why are you here? I told you to stay in the city." Said the annoyed Tezuka.

Noticing that Tezuka was very angry with her for coming here, Reiko then suggested going to the living room to discuss the reason why she was here. Agreeing to Reiko's suggestion, he followed her to the living room and sat down on the sofa while she went to the kitchen and made some coffee. Haven't seen Reiko ever since he moved here, Tezuka noticed that she didn't change much. Her brown reddish hair was still long and hasn't grown much ever since he left her. She was still around 180cm and still worked as a model. In other word, she's beautiful. Still, he couldn't believe that his girlfriend was here. He could feel a headache was coming as he rubbed his eyes and started to worry about his life._ Why did this have to happen to me? First there's Fuji and now her. I can't believe my luck._

"Here's the coffee." Reiko said as she gave the cup to Tezuka also bringing Tezuka back to reality.

"So why are you here?" Tezuka asked as he received the coffee.

"Well, it's because I'm worried about you. Whenever I called, you were always busy or not available. You always came home late and sometimes you didn't even come home. I also wondered if you're eating right or not." Reiko explained, while holding her own cup and taking a sip from it.

Tezuka felt completely lost. He didn't know what to do anymore. Taking a long sip from his coffee, he gave up while Reiko sat next to him, leaning her head against his elbow. "I'm sorry for making you angry. I missed you. That's why I decided to take a break from work and stay with you here for awhile." She apologized. After a slight pause, she asked, "Are you still angry at me Tezuka?"

Sighing to himself, Tezuka placed his coffee cup on the table to face Reiko as he gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Not anymore." Tezuka said.

Feeling happy that Tezuka had forgiven her, Reiko stood up and smiled. "Ja! You should go to sleep it's already late. You need to wake up early tomorrow, don't you?" With that, Reiko cleaned up the coffee cups and went to the kitchen. As she disappeared from the living room, Tezuka sighed to himself again for the second time and went to the bathroom to take a shower while thinking whether or not he could survive tomorrow.

…………….

"Morning Kunimitsu! Wake up you sleepy head! You'll be late if you don't wake up." Reiko said happily as she opened the window beside Tezuka's bed to let the sunlight in.

Rubbing his tired eyes and protecting it from the sun that shone brightly on his eyes, Tezuka woke up from his bed with messy hair and remained unmoving for five seconds as he let his eyes to get used to the light and to give some time for his brain to work again.

"Come on! Breakfast is ready." Reiko said to Tezuka who hasn't moved from his bed. Sensing that his tired brain had started to function again, Tezuka grabbed his glasses, got up and walked to the bathroom to getting ready for another day at work/hell. After he finished his cold shower, Tezuka put on his clothes and went to the kitchen area for breakfast. Before reaching his destination, Tezuka could already smell the food coming from the kitchen. Arriving at the kitchen, he could see that Reiko had cooked him rice and salmon for breakfast as she neatly placed the food on the table before waking him up. He then sat down and started to eat without waiting for Reiko who had disappeared somewhere inside the apartment. Not long after he had begun to eat his breakfast, Tezuka heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen area.

"Do you like the food Kunimitsu?" Reiko asked as she arrived in the kitchen. "By the way, I finished putting all your laundry in the washing machine."

"You don't need to do that Reiko." Tezuka answered as he ate his breakfast.

"But I want to do it and I also made lunch for you. Here." She then showed him the lunch box that had been neatly wrapped in a blue handkerchief. "You should change your lunch menu. Eating only bread is not good for your health."

Tezuka was rather annoyed at her for lecturing him. He hastily finished his breakfast and grabbed his lunch. Making his way to the door, he promptly reminded Reiko not to come to the hospital. With that said, he put on his shoes and left through the door.

………………

"Are you OK, Tezuka?" Fuji asked after Tezuka slammed the rooftop's door and walked angrily towards the usual bench. "You don't look so good." Fuji added. Staring coldly and angrily at Fuji, Tezuka then took a seat on his usual bench without saying a word to the other, ignoring his presence. Feelings scared at the dangerous aura that Tezuka was radiating, Fuji decided to go back a few steps to give him some space.

"Are you still mad about yesterday? I'm so sorry about that." Fuji apologized. Ignoring Fuji's question and apology, Tezuka took out his lunchbox making the other absolutely surprised.

"Eh? What happen to your bread, Tezuka? Don't tell me that you made your own lunch?" Fuji asked with a surprised look on his face.

"No." Tezuka answered coldly as he took out his chopsticks and started eating. "My girlfriend made it."

"Eee? Your girlfriend is here? How come you didn't tell me?" Fuji demanded waiting for an answer from Tezuka.

"She arrived yesterday." Tezuka explained as he continued to eat. Upon hearing that Tezuka's girlfriend was here, Fuji wondered why his heart began to ache as the other man talk about his girlfriend.

_His girlfriend is here…_Thought Fuji. _I should be happy for him, but why do I feel sad?_

"Congratulations then…" Said Fuji with a small voice. "You don't have to eat bread anymore for lunch." He continued with a forced smile on his face. However, Tezuka was too busy eating his lunch that he didn't see that forceful smile.

"It's not as nice as you think it is. You see…" Before Tezuka could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud shout calling his name.

"KUNIMITSU DEAR!"

Tezuka couldn't believe that it actually happening after recognizing the familiar voice, his biggest nightmare was actually happening. Preparing his weak heart and his poor head for what was going to happen next, he slowly turned around while his heart beat faster. His head was about to explode as he found his girlfriend standing in front of the open rooftop's door with Dr. Takada beside her.

"She said that she wanted to see you and that's why I brought her here." Dr. Takada quickly explained as he noted the angry face that Tezuka had. "So I shall leave you then since Tezuka is here." Added Dr. Takada as he quickly left the rooftop before Reiko could say thank you.

"Why are you here?" Asked Tezuka angrily.

Without any fear, Reiko step forward to where Tezuka was sitting. "I just wanted to visit my darling, is that wrong?" Smiled Reiko as she fearlessly dared Tezuka. His current face was just like a mad bull getting ready for a fight. His face was completely red and you could see the angry mark on his forehead.

"I told you not to visit me in the hospital! Why can't you fulfill such a simple request?" Tezuka shouted, he couldn't hold in his anger anymore.

"But-but-but… I miss you." Reiko replied calmly while posing cutely in front of Tezuka. Tezuka couldn't take it anymore and was almost about to shout at Reiko for the second time when he heard laughter coming from Fuji.

Fuji who saw their lover's quarrel (or something like that) couldn't stop laughing, especially when he saw Tezuka's angry face. "YOU!" Tezuka pointed at Fuji, "Don't you dare laugh!" He shouted, but ignoring his threat, Fuji kept on laughing as if he heard nothing. Tezuka then stood up from his chair and walked angrily towards Fuji. Noticing that the doctor was approaching closer to him, Fuji tried to stop his laughter, but was not successful.

"Sorry Tezuka," Apologized Fuji as he tried to stop laughing. "I'm truly sorry but it's just too hard for me not to laugh." He continued to laugh in front of the angry Tezuka. "Oww… my stomach hurts now because of all of that laughing." Added Fuji as he hugged his stomach tightly to reduce the pain and to prevent himself from further laughing.

The annoyed Tezuka was about to do something to Fuji who couldn't stop laughing when his girlfriend interrupted him again, for the second time as Reiko suddenly introduced herself to Fuji. "Hajime mashite, atashi wa Nanohara Reiko desu, Tezuka no kanojo. Yoroshiku onegai shimazu." Introduced Reiko as she politely bowed to Fuji. "You must be Fuji, am I right?" She asked nicely.

Fuji was surprised by her sudden introduction that he stopped laughing immediately. "Aaa hai, boku wa Fuji Syuusuke desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimazu." Replied Fuji as he introduced himself. He then wondered why Nanohara-san knew his name. Fuji then decided to asked, "Ano… How do you know my name?"

"Tezuka told me about you over the phone. He told me that you're a spoiled brat that only brings him trouble." Reiko explained.

_A spoiled brat._ Thought Fuji. "That's such a nice thing for you to do, Tezuka." Said the annoyed Fuji as he stomped on Tezuka's foot.

"Oww! What did you do that for?" Asked the angry and annoyed Tezuka.

"That's my gift to you for calling me a spoiled brat, my Dear Ku-ni-mi-tsu..." Fuji said sarcastically while smiling with a twitching mouth.

Tezuka couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Reiko's hand, dragged her to the exit door and went downstairs to search for an empty room where they could talk quietly and in private. Noticing an empty room, he dragged her there and closed the door without locking. Checking that there was no one in the room, Tezuka could finally relax a bit as he sat on the table, while Reiko stood in front of him not saying a word. Both of them stayed silent for awhile until Tezuka asked, "Why did you have to come to the hospital?"

"Can't I? I'm your girlfriend Tezuka! Don't I have the right to visit my boyfriend?" Reiko asked back.

"But I have told you so many times not to come to my workplace! I don't want you to interrupt my work and anyways, how do you where this hospital is located? I never told you the address." Asked Tezuka.

"Oh about that, I asked your grandfather for the address." Reiko answered calmly.

_I see… that explains everything._ Thought Tezuka as he could feel a headache coming along very soon. Feeling bad for making Tezuka angry, she then apologized as she leaned closer to him giving him a light kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry Kunimitsu, do I make you angry that much?"

Thinking that he might have been too hard on Reiko, he decided to give up. "It's alright now. Don't worry about it." Tezuka assured her. Still feeling bad about what she had done, Reiko apologized again in a soft voice. Accepting her apologies, Tezuka sighed to himself and gave her a kiss on her lips as he whispered, "It's alright I forgive you." Happy that Tezuka had forgiven her, Reiko then leaned closer to him relaxing herself against Tezuka's warm body. _Anyway, I couldn't be mad at you after the promise that I made._ Tezuka thought in his heart.

Comfortable with each other presence, they didn't notice that Fuji was standing outside the door. He was watching their every move from the beginning through the slightly opened sliding door.

Watching them comfortable in each other's presence, Fuji couldn't help to notice that his heart ached. _It's his girlfriend, I shouldn't be mad._ Fuji thought as he clutched his chest hard, not noticing that tears have fallen from his beautiful blue eyes.

He didn't notice he was crying until a tear drop touched his hand. Fuji then quickly and quietly closed the door and walked away from the room. Confused by his emotion, Fuji didn't pay attention to his surroundings or where he was going. Wiping the tears from his angelic face, Fuji suddenly stumbled on a person sitting down on the floor crying. Coming back to focus, Fuji noticed that he was in the entertainment area. He apologized to the person that he tripped on. He then noticed that the person kept on pointing to the cupboard behind him while crying. Feeling curious, he decided to a look at the cupboard. _Everything seems to be normal_. Fuji thought until he looked up and found a paper plane at the very top of the cupboard. Grabbing a chair, he stepped on top of it and tried to grab the paper plane. Nevertheless the cupboard was too tall for him, even with the help of the chair. Standing on his toes, he tried again stretching his arms out, not noticing a couple of people running around near him.

After a lot of hard work, Fuji was finally able to reach and grab the paper plane until suddenly someone knocked his chair making him lose balance. Unable to balance himself, the chair fell over and he fell hard on the floor cracking his head. It all happened very quickly and the fall had produced quiet a loud sound that Tezuka excused himself straight away from his conversation with Reiko. Noticing a crowd of patients not far away, Tezuka quickly went there to see what happened. Fighting his way through the crowd of patients who were crowding the place, he was surprised to find an unconscious Fuji lying on the floor with a few scratches and a bleeding head.

"_I love you."_

"_Huh?" Replied a confused Fuji._

"_I love you, Fuji."_

"_Do you really love me?" Asked Fuji._

"_I love you."_

_**Liars! **_

"_I love you so much."_

_**Liars!**_

"_I really love you."_

_**STOP LYING!**_

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Fuji replied weakly as his eyes tried to get used to the light. "Where am I?"

"Your room." Tezuka answered. "Are you alright? You were sweating so much while you were asleep. Are you sure you're OK?" Tezuka asked as he touched Fuji's forehead with his right hand to feel his temperature.

"I'm alright." Fuji answered weakly while breathing heavily and at the same time enjoying Tezuka's light touch on his forehead. Checking that Fuji's temperature was normal, Tezuka then said to him, "Then can you please release my hand? You're grabbing it so tightly that it's starting to hurt." Fuji who didn't notice he was holding Tezuka's left hand quickly released it and apologized.

"It's alright. Anyways just go and rest now. You hurt your head pretty badly, so you should take plenty of rest. Don't try to move so much." Tezuka ordered. "If you need anything, just beep the bell alright?" Fuji gave him a nod, agreeing to what he said.

Seeing that everything was all right, Tezuka decided to leave Fuji alone to rest, "Well, I better get going to go now." Tezuka said as he stood up from the chair. But just when he was about to leave, Fuji without realizing grabbed Tezuka's arms tightly, preventing him from leaving. Tezuka, who was surprised by Fuji's action, remained frozen as he felt the hand that grabbed him was now shaking.

Realizing what he had done, Fuji quickly released his hold and hid himself beneath the blanket to hide his embarrassment.

"Sorry Tezuka." Fuji apologized embarrassed. "I didn't mean to do it, I swear. You could go now if you want. I won't stop you" Fuji said under the white blanket.

Still in state of shock, Tezuka remained frozen in his spot for several seconds until his brain started to work again. Sighing to himself, Tezuka grabbed the chair where he was sitting before and sat on it again. He then patted Fuji softly on the head.

"It's alright." Tezuka reassured as he sat down on chair, next to Fuji.

…………….

"So how is he?" Dr. Takada asked.

"He's asleep now. The wound was not that serious. His thick head will be back to normal in a few days." Tezuka explained in his office as he getting ready to go home.

"I see…"

"If you're worried about him, why don't you visit him?"

"Nah, that won't be necessary. Anyways, you have stayed with him until he was asleep right? So it should be alright." Dr. Takada explained.

"If that's what you want." Tezuka said as he packed his bag and grabbed his car keys. "I will be leaving then."

Note: Plural.

"Say hello to Reiko for me." Dr. Takada added while Tezuka walked away from his office.

Tezuka was still thinking about Fuji while he was walking towards the exit, where Reiko should be waiting for him. He could still feel the warmth of Fuji's hand a top his own while the other held it until sleep took over, not wanting him to leave the room. Once Fuji fell asleep, Tezuka couldn't prevent himself from touching Fuji's soft hair. Even now, he could still vaguely smell the soap that Fuji uses on his hands.

Busy thinking about Fuji, Tezuka didn't notice Reiko standing in front of him as he walked pass her.

"Kunimitsu!" Reiko called her shout snapping Tezuka back to focus.

Turning around to see who had called him, he saw Reiko standing behind him with an angry look on her face.

"I can't believe you walked straight past me Tezuka Kunimitsu! Haven't I told you not to ignore me?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. I'm just tired, that's all." Tezuka replied weakly.

Waking up from his deep slumber, Fuji was greeted by the darkness of his room and the moonlight that shone into his empty room. Rubbing his wounded head softly, Fuji tried to sit up but failed miserably as his head hurt too much. _I'm such a fool._ Fuji thought to himself while looking at the moon, sorting out his new emotions.

_I wonder if I fall in love again…_

_Haven't I learned my lesson not to trust or love another person again?_

_Ever since that incident, haven't I promise to myself to kill all of those useless emotions?_

_I don't need family, _

_I don't need friends,_

_And most of all, I don't need a lover._

_These things will only hurt me and turn against me just like in the past. My heart and my soul have been broken into too many pieces; it's too late to fix it now. _

That night, surrounded by darkness, Fuji Syuusuke decided to kill his emotions. Burying them deep inside his heart where no one shall find or even notice them. Fuji decided to bury his pain, grief, sadness, and other _useless_ emotion deep inside his bleeding heart, even his feelings for Tezuka.

_It's too late to fix everything, especially my broken heart. It has been stabbed too many times and now it's useless. It shall never feel anything again as I don't need these emotions._

_I'm just a simple broken doll with broken strings and without anyone to look after me. _

_So please… someone…_

…………..

Can you believe I wrote 4000 words! The words length increased every chapter.

I'm sorry that Fuji is OOC… I just like Fuji to be fragile hehehe. Anyway I shall try to get him back to normal/ character.

Also about Reiko's visit. I know that it is impossible for her to get inside the building but she let's just think that she has her own way to get inside _('connection/power/Dr.Takada/sadist') -- _If you don't understand what I'm talking about, no worries, I don't understand too hehe. Anyway she has her own way to get what she wanted.

So yeah.. Thanks for people that has commented the previous chapter and it's pretty amazing that I got 12 alerts and one fave.. colist. Love you all.

And one last thing… my school has started for about 3 weeks now and I've been very busy with work and homework, therefore it might took a long time for this story to be updated. So I'm terribly sorry and I try to write the next chapter soon (I can't promise anything though.)

Little note for:

Urchin Power - Hehehe… Reiko is evil huh. Well I try to make her like Fuji in a sadistic way hehe. Btw, thanks again for proof reading my work.

Yamatoforever – yah.. I'm from Indonesia hehe.

Alaena – I give you a sneak peak of Fuji's past in the next chapter (that is if I have time to write it sigh)

* * *

Bonus: Character bio:

Tezuka Kunimitsu (21)

- Total genius

- Cold, serious, not friendly

- Used to have one best friend.

Fuji Syuusuke (19)

- Experience many 'misfortune' in his life.

- Has a 'complicated' relationship with his family.

- Love the sky.

Nanohara Reiko (20)

- The name Nanohara came from the manga 'Delicious' by Yui Ayumi (I was having a 'Delicious' marathon before writing this story.)While Reiko was just a random name that pop out in my mind.

- Working as model in a top magazine.

- Tezuka's girlfriend

Dr. Takada (27)

- Kind, friendly to patient and other peoples.

- Even though a bit dumb on the outside, inside he's pretty deep.

- Has worked in the hospital about 1 year.

* * *

Yah.. That's about it. 4 chapters, 4 characters and half of them is OC…

Anyway I hope you enjoy it and stay tune + be patient for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It's not mine Ok…

Chapter 5 is here…

Hope you enjoy it and thanks to Urchin Power to proof read it.

-------

"My love for the sky never ends."

------

"I knew I would find you here."

A deep, rich, familiar voice was coming from behind Fuji. He flinched a little bit because of the unexpected visit. As Fuji turned around to face the man, he stared into his deep hazel eyes.

"You're supposed to stay in your room, not come to the rooftop on such a cold day." Tezuka said as he walked closer to Fuji. Still staring at his hazel eyes, Fuji stayed silent.

Sighing softly, Tezuka took off his white coat and covered Fuji with it. "How's your head?" Asked Tezuka while he softly touched the bandage that protected Fuji's wound.

"It's fine." Fuji answered coldly as he removed Tezuka's hand from his head, not wanting him to touch it. He then clutched Tezuka's jacket hard to keep his body warm from the cold wind. Feeling the discomfort between them, Tezuka decided to sit down and watch the dark, cold sky.

It was almost noon, but the grey sky still hasn't cleared up. Even the sun is having a hard time passing these thick grey clouds. Not only was the atmosphere gloomy, the air was cold because the lack of heat from the sun and chilling wind blew violently. _It's going to rain soon…_ thought Tezuka, still looking at the dull sky.

No one said a thing. There was silence between them as Fuji stared at Tezuka with his blue eyes, allowing the other's facial structure to guide his eyes from the lips, to glasses and lastly, the sharp piercing deep hazel eyes. Fuji felt lost as the doctor's eyes mesmerized him. He hadn't even heard Tezuka when a question was suddenly directed at him. Snapping back to reality, Fuji asked him to repeat his question because he wasn't listening.

"I'm asking you, why do you like the sky so much?"

Switching his gaze from Tezuka to the floor, Fuji silently walked closer to where the other was sitting and sat down beside him, leaving some space between them. Smiling softly to himself, Fuji then asked the question back to Tezuka, "And why do you like it too? Te-zu-ka-kun." Teased Fuji.

Annoyed at Fuji's childish behaviour, Tezuka decided to stay quiet and stare into the horizon.

"Mou Tezuka… I'm just kidding." Fuji apologized but kept his eyes on the other who kept on ignoring him. Fuji smiled and decided that it's time to let something out; a little bit from the past won't hurt him.

"My mother loved the sky when she was still alive." Fuji said suddenly, shocking Tezuka.

Surprised that Fuji was actually answering him, Tezuka pretended that he was not paying attention to the other and kept his gaze on the horizon where Il Mare could be seen not far away. Glancing at the cool pretended Tezuka, Fuji gave a small laugh and continued with his story.

"My mother taught me the beauty of the sky, the endless boundary, the freedom that it has." Fuji paused and watched the horizon, taking his time to ease his aching heart. Noticing Fuji was hesitant, Tezuka gave the patient a small pat on his head for reassurance, encouragement, and safety.

Moved by Tezuka's way of comforting, Fuji grasped the white coat tighter for support and comfort. He then continued, "Then one day, she told me that we are all connected under the same sky. And if I miss her, I just have to remember that we all live under the same sky and one day we…." Fuji paused lifting up his head to stare at the dull sky.

_We will be able to meet again somewhere in this planet, where the blue sky watches and exists. We all live under the same sky anyway._

"Mother is such a fool-" Sighed Fuji. "We live under the same sky, huh?" Fuji pouted as he watched the dull clouds float away. Aware of the sadness and disappointment in his tone, Tezuka glanced at Fuji and decided to stay quiet and let him be. He then watched the passing grey cloud hovering above them.

A few minutes passed and neither of them had said anything while the temperature was getting colder. As Tezuka opened his mouth to suggest going back inside, Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder. Surprised by the action, Tezuka closed his mouth and decided to stay quiet.

Several minutes passed, but none of them has said anything. The only sound that can be heard was the wind rustling against the window and the black fence. Tezuka was getting cold and he could feel Fuji's shivering a little bit even though he didn't show it. Tezuka could feel water dropping on his hand. But at the same time, he could smell Fuji's hair and the softness of it and somehow he didn't mind being in the cold if he could have Fuji sitting next beside him, leaning on his shoulder.

"You know…" Fuji spoke suddenly, making Tezuka flinch a little bit for the sudden break in silence. "I was such a fool that I didn't realize my mother had an incurable disease, until my dad told me after her death. Actually, deep down in my heart I knew that there was something wrong with her, but I just…didn't want to accept it." Fuji sighed. "I'm such a fool aren't I, Tezuka?"

As Fuji finished his thoughts, they both stayed silenced for what seemed like an eternity to Fuji. None of them said a word and silence was between them again, until…

"That's normal for us humans to think like that. At one point, there will be times where your mind doesn't want to accept it. It's not your fault that your mother had an incurable disease and it's not your fault that you didn't want to accept it." Tezuka explained calmly, making Fuji to stop leaning on his shoulder to look at him with eyes full of surprise. "So you should stop blaming yourself for not accepting your mother's sickness. There is no one in this world that can accept someone's misfortune that easily. You're not alone you know." As Tezuka finished his sentence, he stood up and offered Fuji his hand, "Let's go back, it's getting cold here."

"Umm…" Fuji replied, accepting his hand.

_But Tezuka… if I told you that I killed her, would you still have said that?_

……………

Just as Tezuka had predicted, it rained really hard that afternoon complete with the thunder and brutal winds. The thunder was so loud that at one point a patient started to run around the hallways, screaming as if the world was coming to an end. When the other patients saw this, they too joined in the screaming and running. The hospital was forced to give drugs to calm the patients to force them to go to sleep, rather than running around the hospital.

After that incident, only a few patients were allowed to be awake, including Fuji.

Fuji sat quietly beside the window, watching the rain with his deep blue eyes. Meanwhile, Tezuka was resting in his office, drinking his warm coffee when suddenly a loud screeching noise was heard outside the hospital.

"Tezuka come here quick! There's an accident outside the hospital." Screamed Dr. Takada.

Just outside the hospital, there was collision between a tourist bus filled with people and a family car. Many were injured and some even lost their lives. The streets were covered in a red mixture of blood and rainwater. There were cries heard of those less injured over their loved ones either littered on the road or trapped within the metallic cage of the vehicle.

The staff of the mental hospital had already called the nearest hospital for help, but the heavy rain made it incapable for them to reach the location fast enough. Therefore the staff at the Byoin Hospital decided to treat them inside the infirmary until helps arrive.

While Tezuka was busy helping with the injured in the rain, he didn't notice that Fuji was watching the bloody scene from inside the hospital, not far from the exit door. Even though the nurse had tried to ask him to move, Fuji remained motionless and as he saw the wounded being brought inside the building, his eyes filled with horror.

"_Yuuta… Yuuta… YUUTA!"_

"Fuji-san!" Snapped the nurse, "Please return to your room immediately!"

Snapping back to reality, he stayed quiet and decided to leave until he saw a bloody figure entering the hospital on a stretcher. Recognising that face, Fuji ran to approach him ignoring the nurse's shouting.

"Saeki!"

----------

Yah.. that's about it.

I'm still busy with school and there's assignment everywhere. Hate it…

Anyway I hope you enjoy it but if you don't… just go to hell.

Love and Peace


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait… I'm very very very very (you get my point) Sorry! I need time to write and think of the story + I'm busy with school and on my holiday, my brain got stuck…This chapter is shorter than the other one... so sorry… Forgive me!...

Note: This chapter has not been proof read so I am very sorry about the poor grammar and tenses. My usual proof reading person has disappear. If anyone interested to proof read it please tell me (inc your email add) so that I can send you the thing.

----------

"No one can live without her/his past being there. Whether it is painful or not"

---------

The beeping sound of the hospital's machine could be heard loudly and clearly inside the white room. Sitting next to the hospital bed is a pale figure with short brown hair and blue eyes with worried look on his face.

After last night traffic accidents, many peoples were hurt but fortunately the ambulance came not long after everyone was treated inside the mental hospital. Saeki's injuries were not serious but because he has bumped his head quite badly, he has not regain consciousness.

"Fuji." Tezuka called him while standing on the door. "It's time to go."

Last night accident brought shock and worried on Fuji. Apparently Saeki were traveling alone in the bus without any friends or relative and his family is currently on vacation, not able to be contacted. Seeing how badly injured Saeki was, Fuji did not want to leave his side. After much consideration and arguing, both of the hospital agreed to let Fuji stay for a given amount of time and with Tezuka watching him (Why Tezuka? Because he could get along with Fuji and the youngest person working in the mental hospital).

Knowing the sun already set and Saeki still unconscious, Fuji did not want to leave his side. He just sits quietly beside the bed, watching Saeki sleep.

"I know you don't want to go but it's the deal. He will be alright." Tezuka reassured. For Fuji, Saeki has been his best friend since middle school, Fuji told Tezuka last night. But because Fuji has to move and change school, they has not contacted each other for a long time.

Reluctant to leave, Fuji stood up and leaves the room after saying goodbye and promise to come back again. With Tezuka leading the way and Fuji followed from behind, none of them said a word. Usually in this kind of awkward moments, Fuji loves to make jokes or talk about anything just to break the silence but this time he could not. He was too worried about his friend's condition.

"Sorry!" Someone said in front of him.

Looking up, Fuji saw that someone has just bumped into Tezuka. He could hear Tezuka whispered 'it's alright' to that person. Just when they were about to continue their walk, the person suddenly stop Tezuka.

"Tezuka?" The person asked with question look on his face. "Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"Aaa" Tezuka replied, trying to remember whether he knew this person or not.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your homeroom teacher in high school. It's only been awhile and you don't remember me." The person laughs loudly while hitting Tezuka's shoulder. "I can't believe I meet you here. Are you a doctor now?"

"Yes..." Tezuka answered painfully while holding his aching shoulder.

The homeroom teacher is old, about fifty years old and the same height with Fuji, maybe a bit taller by one or two centimeters.

"Hmm… a doctor," Amused the person. "Atobe will be proud if he sees this. I bet he didn't expect this even I didn't expect this. It's because you were such a lazy student, both of you, in high school. You skip classes and always wondering around."

"…" Tezuka said nothing as his old homeroom teacher start rambling about his past. He could hear Fuji's chuckle from behind him.

Curious and wanting to hear more of it, Fuji decided to take a peek as Tezuka's tall body is blocking the view.

"You two were very close in high school. It must be hard for you to get over his death."

Hearing this, Fuji widens his eyes and quickly switches his gaze to Tezuka. He was very surprise knowing that Tezuka's best friend has died.

"Too bad he passes away or he will become a great doctor." Said the homeroom teacher with sad look on his face, and so is Tezuka's.

"But I guess that's an old story." He paused. "I shall be off then. I'm here because of my wife. We were on holiday and she hurt her legs when walking on the beach." Said the homeroom teacher with a sigh. "Let's meet up sometimes later. Its nice meeting you here."

And so he parted and went to see his wife. After the encounter with Tezuka's homeroom teacher, none of them said a word. When they arrived at the mental hospital, Fuji went straight to his room and lay on the bed, thinking about Saeki and his encounter today with someone from Tezuka's past.

_Losing someone as close as that… must be painful._

As the moonlight shine brightly, he then drifted to sleep. That night, Fuji dream about Tezuka.

In his dream, Tezuka is standing on a vast green field with his head up, looking at the sky. Imitating Tezuka, Fuji too looks up and he saw the red sky.

_The sky is as red as the colour of blood_

When he then switches his view from the blood coloured sky to Tezuka. He saw grief.

…………

As the sun set and the light shine into Fuji's room, Fuji open his eyes. Still half asleep and with his eyes half close, he think about the dream he had.

_Weird dream…_ Though Fuji even though he knew it hurt him a bit.

………….

"Ne Tezuka, can I ask you a favour?" Asked Fuji while they walk along the corridor to go to Saeki's room.

Surprise and confuse, Tezuka said nothing. Ignoring Tezuka's silence, Fuji continues.

"If Saeki wake up," Fuji paused, "please don't tell him that I'm a mental patient. I don't want him to get worry."

Still receiving no response from Tezuka, Fuji continues to walk. After a few steps, Tezuka suddenly stop and asked him a question in a cold tone.

"Are you sure it's because you don't want to tell him because it will worry him?" Asked Tezuka back.

Stopping his track, Fuji knows that Tezuka has notice it. He noticed his weakness. He then replied innocently with a smile, as if nothing is wrong. "What do you mean?" Asked Fuji.

"You know what I mean. You can't run forever Fuji." Answered Tezuka coldly as he continued walking, ignoring Fuji who stood still. He then added, "Don't worry I won't tell him and I tell the other not to tell him either."

Standing still as he watched Tezuka's back, Fuji began to wonder.

_Seems like I let my guard down too much… _Thought Fuji. _or maybe I just can't hide anything from this person._

Smiling to himself; Fuji murmurs softly, "I wonder where this feeling will will lead me to…"

_I don't want to feel pain anymore._

-------

Another chapter done! Woohoot… but I'm so sorry for the wait and I know this story is getting no where but yeah… I hope it does. I try to update faster next time but I can't promise anything as I have school and my brain is dead...

So yeah about this chapter, a little info about Tezuka's past and Fuji hides himself from the world and you could say that that is his weakness… (maybe… not so sure either. If you have any question just ask Fuji about it lol)… Running away.

Next chapter… more about Fuji's past probably and a bit of Tezuka. N.B seem like no one really like Reiko XD… but she also has a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait ha ha ha!!

Thanks for all the people who review this story. If you don't actually review it, I wouldn't continue it ha ha ha….

Disclaimer: bla bla bla not mine.

Note: Haven't been proof read so you know….

Chapter 7

-----

"Ave Maria, pray for us sinners, now and in the hour of our death."

-----

_Where am I?_

_My head hurts…_

"Tezuka!!!"

_Urgh…_

"Saeki! Can you hear me?"

_This voice… sounds familiar._

….

"Saeki, you finally wake up!! I was so worried…"

Opening his eyes, Saeki could vaguely see Fuji's face. The light is blinding him.

"Calm down Fuji, don't strain him too much."

Another figure is standing near Fuji.

"Fuji?" Asked Saeki weakly.

"Don't try to get up. You've been unconscious for some time now." Tezuka told him.

"What happen?" Asked Saeki. "My head hurts so much…"

"Well you hit your head quite badly;" chuckled Fuji "and you've been out for 3-4 days now."

Coming to his sense, Saeki tries to connect everything that he can remember. He remembers how he hit his head and how loud the people are screaming for help. He vaguely remembers being brought to the hospital and someone keep on calling his name.

As he tries to remember, his head starts to hurt again.

"Don't think too much." Said Fuji. "Get some rest, you need it."

Fuji then reaches out his hand, patting Saeki's head, trying to comfort him. Feeling more relax, Saeki closes his eyes when he suddenly realize there is something wrong.

"Why are you here Fuji?"

Hearing the question, Fuji stays still and stop touching Saeki's hair. When he is about to take his hand away, Saeki quickly grabs it.

"You disappear suddenly in high school, not even finishing school." Said Saeki. "Where have you been all this year!!??"

There is clearly anger and confusion in his tone but Fuji stays quiet, same with Tezuka who is standing next to the door. Saeki's grip is getting stronger, leaving a red mark on Fuji's thin wrist but he says nothing.

"I was so worried about you, disappearing like that, without any news." "I contacted your family but they could not help me. As if they don't care anymore…"

"It is because they don't." Said Fuji coldly, staring at Saeki fiercely with his blue eyes.

Shaking off Saeki's grip, Fuji took off from the room without any word, leaving Saeki with Tezuka. None of them say anything for a while that Tezuka decides to leave him alone. However when he is about to leave, Saeki suddenly starts talking.

"We used to be close friends in high school." Said Saeki. "We do stuffs together and hang out till late. We also study together since he's a genius." "He's excellent at everything, studies, sports, you name it. He used to help me a lot back then especially in escaping from school." Said Saeki with a laugh.

_That explains the escape…_ Thought Tezuka.

"Then he suddenly disappears." Continued Saeki. "I thought it will be just for one or two days because he likes to skip school but he never comes back. I contacted his family but they all said nothing. They didn't even report his disappearance to the police. I know his relationship with his family is bad, but I couldn't believe his family would do this! As if they don't care about him at all!!"

"Maybe they don't." Tezuka suddenly interrupt.

Shock with what he just heard, Saeki looks up and faces Tezuka, "How could you say that so easily?" Said Saeki with anger.

"Some family happens to be just like that." Replied Tezuka coldly, without any emotion. _Like mine._

…….

Walking up the stairs, Fuji closes his eyes and tries to block out everything from his mind.

_Maybe I shouldn't show my face to Saeki after all. Haven't I decided to forget my past when I came here? My heart is still too weak after all. _

Unaware of his surrounding, Fuji suddenly runs into Dr. Takada who is going down the stairs. Stumbled, Fuji almost fell if Dr. Takada doesn't catch him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Dr. Takada.

"Yes… sorry about that." Replied Fuji with a smile.

"You look upset."

"No, I'm ok." Said Fuji as he tries to get away from him as fast as possible. He never did like Dr. Takada that much.

"If you want, you can come to my office and we can talk." Said Dr. Takada holding Fuji's arm, tightly.

Feeling suspicious, Fuji tries to shake off his grip but could not. It was unexpectedly strong.

"No thank you, I'm fine really." Smiled Fuji. "You can let go off me now."

"Oh yes… sorry about that." Replied Dr. Takada, also with a smile but an eerie smile. Fuji can feel the atmosphere is changing and there seems to be something unusual about this 'doctor'.

"I will be going then." Said Dr. Takada. "Be careful from now on."

Just as Dr. Takada passes Fuji, he whispered softly to Fuji's ear, "my beloved."

-----------

Hopefully it lives up to your expectation ha ha ha…. If it doesn't, I'm sorry then.

I'm sorry also for another cliff hanger and yeah… hopefully my English is better this time.

I try updating Tsuki no Uta soon.

Oh yeah.. and that Ave Maria is because I really like the song (don't know why but I do) and the lyric is nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: not mine.

Hmm surprise… I'm updating my fic. Thanks for the reviews you guys. Totally nice knowing that people still read this and actually like it.

Also haven't been proof read so if anyone find a mistake just ignore it hahaha. I already tried my best to write correctly but I probably miss quiet a lot.

------

"Pride can stand a thousand trials, the strong will never fall, but watching stars without you, my soul cried."

------

Night has fallen, replacing the blue sky with endless darkness. Temperature dropped and trees whistled because of the strong wind. It was a dark night. No stars or moon appeared on the sky, just dark clouds hovering above.

Walking up the stairs, Tezuka wanted to go away from all the tension and atmosphere surrounding him. Since the talk he had with Saeki, he started to remember the unnecessary things from the past. The air around him turned heavy and he needed fresh air, urgently.

Opening the balcony door, the cold wind greeted him and so was the darkness. Only a flickering light came from a broken lamp gave him direction to the bench.

_What the hell am I doing here?_ He thought to himself as he lay on the bench, watching the black sky.

_I thought I could find a clue here. Anything that relates to Atobe's death but even after all this time, I found nothing._

Closing his eyes, Tezuka tried to relax his mind and body. _Though he could be the one…_.

As the darkness taking over his mind, Tezuka started to drift to sleep when his phone suddenly rang. Reaching to his pocket, he took out his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Said Tezuka sleepily.

"Dr. Tezuka, sorry if I'm disturbing you or anything but have you seen Fuji Syuusuke? We couldn't locate him anywhere."

_Fuji… again._ "Maybe he escaped like last time. Search the beach or any area around here."

"Yes, we thought about that but when we check the beach or any area that he might go to, we couldn't find him. We found his wallet is still in his room too."

_Could it be!? That person is starting his move?_

"I understand. I go help find him now."ß

-------

Somewhere inside an isolated building, Fuji Syuusuke slowly regains his consciousness. His head was pounding like crazy and he could feel the cold, rough floor beneath him.

He could also hear a familiar voice talking. "Yes I understand. I contact you immediately when I find him. Don't worry."

"Dr. Takada…?" Groaned Fuji softly. His head hurts so much and he couldn't move any of his body parts.

"So you're awake." Said Dr. Takada as he approached him slowly.

Kneeling in front of Fuji, he whispers softly to his ear, "You think no one will recognize you, didn't you, if you stay hidden inside a small, isolated mental hospital, Yuu's little boyfriend?"

Opening his blue eyes, Fuji stared with shock into Takada's eyes. "How did you…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Dr. Takada started to kick his stomach, followed by punches to his face and body. Unable to protect himself, Fuji could only lay there, helplessly, receiving all the punches. He could feel blood dripping from his mouth and pain especially in his stomach.

"Isn't it great, that feeling of inability to do anything, not even protecting yourself? I made the drug especially to do that. You will still be able to feel the pain but it paralyze your whole body."

Groaning, Fuji lay helplessly on the floor, unable to do anything just like Takada has explained.

"How did you know?" Asked Fuji again, with pain. His mouth was full of blood that made speaking very difficult.

As Dr. Takada watched him with a face of disgust, he kicked him again hard on Fuji's stomach. "Didn't he ever told you about his older brother? I'm Milch, Yuu's older, psychotic brother." Answered Milch with a smile as he grabbed Fuji's head roughly and watched dripping blood from his face.

"You killed my brother and took his money." He said seriously while wiping the blood from his mouth with his thumb.

"I didn't kill him, the other gang did." Said Fuji as he coughs blood between each word.

Losing his patience, Milch bang Fuji's head on the floor while putting pressure on it. "I don't care whether you kill him or not, he was a useless brother anyway. I want that _money_!" Explained him as he puts more pressure on Fuji's head. "I want that money he got from selling all those drugs and I know you have it."

Trapped inside the pain, Fuji could hardly stay conscious as he tried to understand the situation. Before he could give any answer, Milch grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him to a bench. Wincing in pain, Fuji could feel his body being slam into the hard bench.

"I thought you were smart. Genius. But I guess I was wrong." Said Milch with disappointment in his tone. "Where do you think he got all the drugs from? Me! I stole the hospital's supply for him but he betrays me. He took all the money for himself and fled while I had to run away from the police. Useless little shit! He deserves to die!"

As Milch released his anger, he sent a couple of punches to Fuji before walking to a table, located not far from them. On that table, Fuji could vaguely sees needles and drugs scattered.

"You're going to be my new test dummy." Said Milch calmly as he filled the needles with an unknown solution. "Don't you ever wonder why the patients there sometimes die for an unknown reason? Hmm Fuji?"

"You…" Groaned Fuji. His brain was blank and filled only with pain although he starts to regained sensation of his fingers.

"Well I try not to kill any of them. It creates bad image for me. Although sometimes, shit just happens." Explained Milch as he taps the needless. "Ready for your medication?"

Milch then inject the unknown solution to Fuji's pale arms. "Don't worry, this one won't kill you. It only leaves a burning sensation to your heart but not enough to actually kill you."

As the liquid travels inside Fuji's body, his heart began to pump faster and he could feel that burning sensation. Crying in pain, Fuji feels tears rolling from his eyes and a sinister smile from Milch.

"Now tell me where the money is or I shall inject you with something lethal." Threaten Milch as he calmly watched his prey writhing in pain when suddenly Fuji's hand hit him in the face.

It wasn't a strong punch but enough to send Milch a few steps back. The paralyze drug's effect from before has weaken, especially since the burning sensation knock some senses to Fuji.

Trying to stand up, Fuji tried to get off the bench, away from Milch but before long, he feels the pain of being thrown off to the floor.

"You little shit." Said Milch angrily. "I guess my brother makes you strong by doing this too huh. Kicking, punching, little sex now and then."

Walking closer to Fuji, Milch then kneeled down and grabbed Fuji's face roughly. "I wonder where did he touch you? Here? Or maybe here?" Asked Milch as he touched Fuji's groin hard, making him cried in pain. "What is it like, being raped by my brother? He told me that. How he found a new slave, and a pretty one in fact. I guess his taste is not bad after all."

Before Fuji could do anything, Milch throws him again to the wall before going back to the table. "Now, where do I put that paralyze drug?" Said Milch as he scrambled the table. "Found it."

Milch then walks back to Fuji, holding the needles in front of his face so Fuji could see it. "Too bad I'm not into that." Said Milch as he grabbed Fuji's bruised arms to inject the needles but before he could do that, a gunshot was heard.

Standing behind Milch, Fuji could see Tezuka holding a gun calmly. The needles then dropped to the floor and so it Milch. Fuji could see blood coming out of his body.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill him." Said Tezuka calmly as he approached the wounded Milch.

Pointing the gun to Milch's face, Tezuka asked calmly though with serious tone. "Do you know anything about Atobe Keigo? Do you have any involvement to his death?"

Groaning in pain, Milch didn't said anything, resulting in another shot to his leg.

Ignoring the shouting of his former coworker, Tezuka keeps pointing the gun to his face. "Answer me or I keep doing this."

"I don't know anything." Answered Milch as he whimpers in pain. "Who the hell are you!!??"

"Not your business." Replied Tezuka as he knocks Milch with his gun, making him faint. Tezuka then put the gun safely and walks back to Fuji, checking on him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tezuka although he knew Fuji has heavy injuries. "Don't worry, the police will be here shortly. Just stay still." As he touches Fuji's head to check on his injuries, Fuji's hand grabs his shirt. "Who are you?"

"I explain it later. Now we have to treat your injury." Replied Tezuka as he softly removes Fuji's hand from his shirt while caressing his head. "Fuji, do you by any chance…" But before Tezuka could finish, Fuji injected him with the paralyze drug.

"Fuji!?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Said Fuji smiling before he grabs Tezuka and kissed him. "Don't worry, it won't kill you." Whispered Fuji before Tezuka falls towards him.

"I like you." Said Fuji for the last time before Tezuka lose consciousness and fall into the darkness.

-------

Dum dum.. hahaha. This story is getting way out of my original plan. Anyway I hope I don't bored you guys or create any cliché, predictable story. Or confuse any of you hahahaha.

Hope you like it and forgive my for any mistakes, also for the long wait hahahaha.

Note:

- drugs idea from Dexter, man I love that book and drama

- Milch is from Nodame Cantabile, though I choose it because I don't know what other name to use (Milch is a nice person in Nodame so I'm just using the name lol). At first I was thinking of Nill but that's an ugly name.

- Yuu from nothing, though I was thinking about Reiko Shimizu's work such as Kaguya hime and Moon Child.

- just for the record… Tezuka won't die hahahaha.

- also quote up there from Des'ree Kissing you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine

Omg.. I update hahaha. Anyway this story almost finishes and as usual I didn't proofread this although I tried my best to get it right. So yeah~ On with the story.

….

"_We cry, we laugh, it's a precarious sort of feeling but it is proof of you and me."_

…..

Two days has past since the incident. Inside a quiet, white room filled with books and papers scattered messily around the floor and table, Tezuka Kunimitsu stood still beside the bright window as he reads the file in his hand. The name Fuji Syuusuke appeared on the cover along with a small photo attached with a clip. Flipping the pages, the stoic man was immersed in his own world that he simply ignored the sudden voice that rang across the gently lit room.

"There you are." Called a young man in his thirties with short black hair and wearing a fresh pressed suit. A police badge can be seen hanging on his left pocket as he leans against the door that has 'Dr. Takada' written on it. "We found everything we need to arrest that Milch in this office and his apartments. And as you said, he was the one that killed your friend by overdosing him and was the supplier for that drug case where his brother got killed."

Despite the lack of response from the stoic man, the detective knew that Tezuka must feel satisfied especially since he has been chasing this man for almost 4 years. Finding himself a comfortable seat, the detective sat down as he stared around the room.

"You know, you should still be resting. That drug was pretty lethal." Suggested the detective.

"I'm fine." Replied Tezuka as he took another file from the messy table and began to read it.

Sighing to himself, the detective stood up and walked back towards the door. "Remember that we allowed you to do this because your dad helped us a lot in the past. Don't forget to return the gun and about that other guy, Fuji Syuusuke, we couldn't found any traces of him. I guess he disappear from here." Added the detective before he walked away from that white room and leaving Tezuka alone again, drowning in his thought.

…

The sound of water dripping from the dirty sink can be heard, echoing inside the gloomy, small room with barely any furniture. A figure can be seen, sitting on the single bed that creaks with the slightest move. As he finishes counting up his money, Fuji sighs and slump to the bed, realizing the tight situation he is in.

_This is bad. I spent too much on that damn hospital. _Thought Fuji as he rested his head on the pillow. _I could probably survive for another two to three days while staying in this motel._

Watching the outside with its neon lights that help to brighten the room from the window next to his bed, Fuji's mind drifted off from depression to the two days ago incident and Tezuka,

_Wonder if he's going to hate me or even kill me since I did stick a needle in his arm. _Thought Fuji sadly, although having the thought of Tezuka coming after him with a big knife in his hand makes him chuckled. _I do hope he's all right. _

"I'm sorry." Added Fuji as he drifted to sleep and sky started to rain.

…..

"Are you Fuji Yumiko?" Asked Tezuka to a young, beautiful woman standing in front of him that also has a set of blue eyes.

"Yes." Answered Yumiko. "And who might you be?"

"I'm sorry for the bother but I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu and if you don't mind I would like to ask you some question about your brother, Fuji Syuusuke." Replied Tezuka politely. "Do you mind if I come in?"

….

The apartment was pretty small but cozy and filled with warmth. Photos of family decorated the walls along with children's toys.

"I'm sorry for the mess." Said Yumiko as she put down a cup of tea in front of Tezuka and sat on the sofa.

"No, it's all right. I'm sorry for the sudden visit." Replied Tezuka as he lifted the cup and took a sip.

"Well, I don't know where to start." Said Yumiko nervously. "As you know, we don't really have a nice, perfect past. My father had an affair with his secretary and my mother went berserk when she found out about it. I was 14, Syuusuke was 9 and our youngest brother, Yuuta was 5." "That truly takes a toll on our family. My mother became depress and started drinking. And like any other, drunken mother would do, she began to neglect us and became violent. She would hit me and saying things like you shouldn't even be born. She would even hit Syuusuke and Yuuta."

"How come your father didn't do anything?" Asked Tezuka as Yumiko took a sip from her tea.

"That idiotic man turned out to be a big coward and didn't even want to have anything to do with us anymore. He basically abandon all of us." Answered Yumiko angrily as she tightens her grips. "But I was also an idiot." "I was young at that time and I had enough with my violent mother. So I ran away with my boyfriend, who turns out to be a pretty good guy." A smile appeared on her lips as she looks over to the pictures hanging on the wall.

"But you left your brothers alone?" Added Tezuka with a concern tone in his voice.

"Unfortunately yes." Replied Yumiko, smiled gone. "I was young and stupid, I shouldn't have done that."

"So what happen after you left?"

"I don't really know the details but from what I was able to gather, it seems that mother became more violent since her shouting voice can be heard every night. Due to that, the neighbors said that Syuusuke would take Yuuta out, until dark to hide from mother…" Explained Yumiko with voice that seems to shaken more. "Although because of that, at that particular night, Yuuta was accidentally hit by a drunk driver and died instantly."

There was a long, silent pause as Yumiko's words fall from her mouth. "I'm sorry." Said Tezuka in respect and regret as he realizes the guilt that Fuji must have felt.

"And so, Syuusuke got the blame and mother became more violent and would abuse him non-stop." Continued Yumiko, closed to crying. "And at that day, it was so bad that she almost killed him that if he didn't grab the knife, she probably would kill him."

Breaking in tears, Yumiko excuses herself before Tezuka could say anything. _The ideal image of his mother was only an illusion he held._ Thought Tezuka sadly as he tried to digest the new information. _Unlike me, he has no one to blame but himself. _

….

"I'm sorry about that." Apologized Yumiko as she courted Tezuka to the door. "Please find him."

"I will, don't worry." Answered Tezuka. "Although I was wondering whether there was any place that he would particularly like to go in time of distress."

"Well there was that beach at near that mental institution." Replied Yumiko as she tried to think of any other places. "Oh yes! On the weekend, to escape from our mother rage, we like to go to the south beach. Although that place is currently closed now due to the level of water rising."

…

As the sun set and its light reflected on the calm, breezy waves. Fuji stands quietly as the water surrounds him up to his waist, enjoying the quiet, peaceful world. No car, no human, just him and the water. Humming quietly, Fuji began to swim when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Thinking that it was just his imagination, he continued to swim when he heard the same voice calling him again, this time more audible that the last one.

"FUJI!!"

Turning his head back, he could barely see a figure due to the strong light reflected on the water, distracting his visions. As the figure seem to moved closer, Fuji could slowly make out the silhouette.

_Shit, its Tezuka!!! _Thought Fuji in panic._ How did he-_

But before Fuji could finish his thought, a strong wave swallowed him from behind, dragging him deep into the sea. Taken by surprise, Fuji had no time to react as his mind racing to digest his current situation when fortunately, a strong hand wrapped around him, pulling him back to the surface.

Gasping for breath, Fuji still in shocked as Tezuka helped him back to the surface and lied him down on the warm sand.

"Are you trying to kill yourself or something?" Asked Tezuka who was also out of breath.

"Hell no." Replied Fuji still coughing. "I was merely taking a swim."

"At a dangerous beach where you weren't supposed to?"

"Part of the fun." Answered Fuji with a smirk across his face.

….

Drying his hair with a towel, Fuji couldn't help but to wonder why Tezuka is here.

"Use this." Said Tezuka as he throws a bathrobe to Fuji. "Go and take a shower."

Taking the clothes, Fuji said nothing as he enters the hotel's bathroom and takes a quiet shower. As he finishes, he could see Tezuka was sitting on the bed, shirtless, talking to someone on the phone, and still wet. Dropping his phone on the table, Tezuka continued to dry his hair when Fuji stands in front of him, helping him drying his hair with his towel.

"Were you talking to your girlfriend?" Asked Fuji.

There was a small silence before Tezuka answered him. "She was never my girlfriend." Replied Tezuka as he let Fuji dried his hair.

Shocked by his unexpected answer, Fuji stops. "What do you mean by that?" Asked the petite man as he demands for explanation.

Pulling Fuji closer, Tezuka couldn't help it but to inhale his sweet scent.

"Do you mean it?" Asked Tezuka back, ignoring the other man's question. "The thing that you said at that time."

"Tezuka?" Replied the confused Fuji. His heart is also beating fast due to the sudden act.

"Like or love?" Asked Tezuka again, this time while touching Fuji's face softly.

Feeling red, Fuji could feel his heart beats faster again remembering the incident where he confesses his feeling.

"Or is it just a matter of confusion?" Added Tezuka as his thumb grazes the soft, red lips.

With his heart racing and flesh turning red, Fuji whispered the answer quietly.

"Couldn't hear you." Replied Tezuka, grinning. He also pulled Fuji even closer and bringing his head next to his.

"Love!!" Shriek Fuji as he gave up against Tezuka's game. Satisfied with the answer, Tezuka pushed him on the bed, trapping the slender boy underneath his body and kisses him softly then passionately on the lips.

As they both gasp for air, the stunned Fuji stay quiet as he stares into Tezuka's eyes.

"I'm taking a shower." Said Tezuka with a sly smile as he stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving the other man in shock.

….

Woohoo.. at last, another fluff scene hahahaha. Anyway I'm thinking of ending this story soon. Probably another chapter. There are still a lot of bits and pieces that I do hope will be able to cover in the next chapter.

Anyway thanks for reading and please forgive me for any mistakes or if this chapter is boring. Haven't been writing for a while so kind of forgot how to lol.

If you can, please review, I would like to get at least 100 hahaha and if you also interested or have time, please read my other fic "Even For a While." I really like that one, somehow (its also Tezufuji XD).

Anyway thanks again and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. N.B. quote from Mr. Children – Shirushi. Love that song.


	10. Chapter 10 end

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Last chapter guys. Sorry vegibee – I was late + no festive thing. Not really my thing.

+ haven't proof read and its late here so I'm sorry.

------

"Life goes on…"

------

Regaining his senses slowly, Fuji couldn't help but to feel the differences. For a start, the normal, sleep-able pillow that he normally sleep on changed to a rather hard one, but very warm indeed. He also feels a somewhat heavy existence with the same warmth as his new pillow, hugging him closely like a teddy bear.

Opening his heavy eyes, the petite man was greeted with the view of Tezuka sleeping soundly. Sitting up slowly to not disturb the other man, Fuji pinches himself to make sure it is not a dream as he recalls the night before.

…

_Surrendering to the pleasure and lust, Fuji can only moaned as the taller man captured his lips passionately while his hands touched the sensitive area, wet from sweat and anticipation. Their bodies glued together tightly, hugging each other as if their lives depends on it. _

"_Tezuka." Fuji gasped as the other man teased before inserting his already wet finger. Squirming, the petite man tightens his grip, leaving marks on Tezuka's back. _

_Responding to his partner, Tezuka moved to Fuji's long, delicate neck and starts to kiss it softly, hoping to distract the pain. As the moan grew louder, Tezuka couldn't help to smirk as he bites the soft, pale skin, leaving the mark of possession. _

_Inserting another finger softly, Tezuka gently prepare the petite man who could only moaned and gasp as the taller man rub his sensitive spot. Buckling his hips, Fuji couldn't take it anymore._

"_Tezuka," Pleaded Fuji. "Please."_

_Finding himself unable to resist the seductive and manipulative Fuji, Tezuka followed his lust and let his mind be blinded by the pleasures._

….

Panic hits Fuji as his face burns red-hot remembering all the moaning and all the things that Tezuka did to him.

_What should I do? What should I do?_ Fuji thought. _Should I run?_

Unable to believe the current situation, Fuji wanted to leave but as soon as he step off the bed, he was pulled in again to the bed with Tezuka on top of him, kissing him passionately like last night.

"Going so soon?" Asked Tezuka playfully while licking his necks.

Moaning, Fuji tried to push the other man away but finding it difficult as the kisses and biting didn't stop. Moreover, Tezuka seems to be more energies and playful than last night as he casually insert his fingers inside the loosen hole, pushing the sensitive spot. Trembling, Fuji moaned loudly as he buckled his hips and came.

……

"My butt hurts." Complained Fuji, sulking, as he hugged the hotel's pillow. "Is this your idea of stopping someone from leaving? By having sex 10 times?"

Raising his eyebrows at the naked Fuji, Tezuka gulps down the water. Wearing only his pants, he moved closer to the bed and gives Fuji a quick kiss before giving him the sip from the water bottle. Water poured down from Fuji's delicate mouth as he clumsily drinks it. Throwing the empty water bottle to the floor, Tezuka moved closer, drinking the spilled water around the delicate mouth. Licking it clean as he moved down to the neck.

"Ne, how about your girlfriend?" Asked Fuji suddenly, stopping Tezuka in his tracks.

Eyeing the blue eyed man, Tezuka claimed his mouth again, more forceful and passionate. Gasping, Fuji clings on him.

"I told you she's not my girlfriend." Tezuka replied calmly as he held Fuji tightly and stared at him on the eyes. "Reiko used to be my friend's girlfriend."

"Atobe?"

Kissing the soft, wet lip again as if for support, Tezuka tighten his grip and rested his head on Fuji's shoulder, breathing his scent.

"Yes, him." Continued Tezuka. "We were best friends despite the differences in personalities. I used to be uncontrollable. I hated my family. Since I was the only child, they had force me and control my life from when I was a child. I never wanted to become a doctor and yet they never listen to my opinion, so I turn against them and thought that life was shit. Until I meet him."

"He was practically annoying and very full of himself. Think that he is the best of everything although he was actually. " Grinned Tezuka. "Now that I think about it, I wonder how did we even became friends. He was so freaking annoying."

"Anyhow, somehow, because of him, my life changes. Life seems more enjoyable despite my family still the same but the world seems brighter." "His dream was to become a doctor although he died before he could achieve it and I made a promise to him to take care of Reiko, since she also has problems and was very important to him. But now, I don't think I can anymore."

Clutching him tightly, Fuji kissed Tezuka's forehead softly then his lips, comforting him. Returning the kiss, Tezuka too brings Fuji closer as he deepens the kiss. Gasping for air, Fuji breaks the kiss and there was silence for a while as they both pant for air.

"How did he die?" Asked Fuji.

"Overdose." Replied Tezuka before giving a quick peck. "He was sick and has to be hospitalized. It wasn't serious and he should have gotten out of the hospital in 2-3 days but in the end he was hospitalized for almost a year and died in the end." "That Milch guy was experimenting on him."

"You're lying…"

"He was working there to not only supply his brother but also experimenting with his patients to test his drugs. The bastard killed my best friends." Said Tezuka angrily. His eyes light up like a beast and rage filled him.

"I'm sorry." Fuji apologized as he realized the truth. They were both fucked up.

"That bastard disappeared quickly every time he got suspicious, so I became a doctor to get him close. My family didn't wonder by the sudden change, they were just happy about it. When I found him in that hospital, I quickly moved there."

"…."

"Though in the end, I was able to meet you." Smiled Tezuka warmly as he kissed the exposed stomach softly. "For that, I was glad."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HATE ME!!??" Shouted Fuji angrily, breaking away from Tezuka, and pushing him to the floor. "I WAS THERE!!! I WAS INVOLVED WITH THEM. I could have stopped them but I didn't despite knowing how fuck up they are. Why didn't you hate me? It's my fault. It's my fault. If I didn't stab my mother. If I was dead at that time. Everything will be better off."

Sobbing, Fuji covered his face with his hands as he breaks down. Pulling himself from the floor, Tezuka grabs the petite man's hands and pulled it away from his face.

"Let go of me!!" Shouted Fuji as he struggles to free himself from the strong grip.

"Fuji! Look at me!" Ordered Tezuka. "LOOK AT ME!!"

At the taller man's command, Fuji freezes. Tears running down from his fragile face. Releasing his grip, Tezuka kisses the other man softly and slowly while holding him steadily.

"I love you." Answered Tezuka calmly as he kissed Fuji again. "It's not your fault."

At that words, Fuji's heart feels lighter and warmer although the tears wouldn't stop, he feels accepted.

…..

Watching the red sky as the sun was about to set while hearing the breeze of winds and waves beside the person you love, Fuji was sure he was in heaven or most likely in his dreams. But this is reality.

"I used to hide in a small, dark spaces to hide from my mother which probably the reason why I'm so scared at such tight, murky places. Places where there wasn't any light penetrating. At such places, I could hear my mother screaming and swearing. Destroying the furniture and shouting my name." Explained Fuji. "After that incident, I wasn't charged with anything since it was for self defense. My dad remarries and I had to move town and there I meet Yuu. Since I was depress and still in shock, I took his drugs as a way for me to escape, even when it meant I have to sleep with him."

Grinning weakly, Fuji could feel his eyes tearing up although he could also feel the tight grip of Tezuka holding his hand.

"I hated myself and him. So when the drugs trade gone bad, I took all the money and left them to die."

"…"

"I'm such a coward, a fool."

"Fuji." Called Tezuka softly as he kissed his forehead. "It's all right." Tezuka said as he wipes down the tear from Fuji's face.

"It's all right." Tezuka said again. "Life goes on. We were both fucked up so let's try it again. Together, this time."

----

All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, Worn out faces

Bright and early for the daily races

Going nowhere, Going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, No expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, No tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad

These dreams in which I'm dying, Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very, very

Mad World, Mad World

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday

And they feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, Sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, No one knew me

Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson

Look right through me, Look right through me

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad

These dreams in which I'm dying, Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very, very

Mad World, Mad World

Enlargen your world

Mad World

----

Wow.. guess what.. I finish!! That's it folks.. thank you so much for sticking with me for like what, 3 years now? Sorry for the bloody long wait. I got busy and was stressing with lots of stuffs and was lacking with inspiration but now I'm finally able to finish this. Hopefully you like it and hopefully there wasn't much mistake. I stay up till late to finish this so there probably mistakes and some unknown sentence lol.

Anyhow, thank you so much for sticking with me. Thank you for the reviewer, the person that proofread my work in the past, the one that fave this story and alert it. Anyway thanks to all reading this. Love you all.

I finally finish the big one and man.. don't think I'm doing any long story anymore (or soon). I like one shot better hahahha.

So yeah, hopefully this last chapter explains everything and to your satisfaction (I include smut for that lol). Thanks guys.


End file.
